Red Tomoed Eyes Filled With Dark Love
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is another story challenge from The Sith'ari, and it's dark, really dark, and sometimes creepy. Let's get to it then shall we. So, without further ado.**

 **Summary: After the death of his parents, Naruto was adopted by his mother's best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, and became the adoptive younger brother of Itachi and Satsuki. After the events of the Massacre and Satsuki being mentally tortured by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, Naruto took it upon himself to be there for Satsuki and help her through this tragedy, while also becoming her rock in these hard times. Though, while it seems that Naruto's actions had prevented Satsuki from falling to the Curse of Hatred, that couldn't be any farther from the truth. Instead, the Curse of Hatred has taken form as Yandere feelings for Naruto, willing do whatever it takes to ensure no one will hurt her adopted brother nor steal him from her. Those who wish to cause Naruto any harm, better start counting their blessings; for Naruto now has a guardian angel watching over him, an angel of blood and darkness.**

 **I own nothing**

'I'm getting to old for this shit.'

These were the thoughts of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former, but likely soon to be reinstated, Sandaime Hokage, as he gazed out the window of the Hokage's Office that looked over all of Konoha. Though rather than the normally beautiful view of the village with friends and family filling the streets, instead there was devastation and destruction, while bodies lines the streets.

The reason for this destruction, only hours earlier the village had been attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sarutobi didn't have all the details, only that the Kyuubi managed to somehow escape from Kushina's seal, then Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, drew the fox away from Konoha before sealing the beast into his and Kushina's newborn son at the cost of both their lives.

Thinking of the boy the Hokage wondered what he was supposed to do with him. He couldn't let any of the clans take him in, otherwise Naruto would grow up to favor that clan and a Jinchuuriki had to remain neutral in a village. There was also no family left to take care of him, except his godfather but Sarutobi doubted Jiraiya was capable of taking care of a child on his own.

'I suppose the only option is place him in an orphanage.' Sarutobi thought when the office door opening got his attention

Looking the Sandaime was greeted to the sight of Mikoto Uchiha, the wife of the Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku. But what the Hokage noticed was the bundle she was carrying in her arms.

"Mikoto, what are you doing with Naruto?" Asked the Hokage warily of what she was doing

"I'm taking him home. I just came by to let you know Hokage-sama." Mikoto replied as if it was obvious while cooing at the sleeping Naruto, while the Hokage frowned at this

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that, if Naruto is raised by you he'll grow to favor the Uchiha Clan and that wouldn't be fair considering who he is." Said Sarutobi

Mikoto looked up from Naruto and gave a sweet smile, though it was anything but.

"Oh you misunderstand Hokage-sama, I wasn't asking permission. You see Kushina named me Naruto's godmother and guardian should anything happen to her, it's included in her will as well if you don't believe me. As this is a Clan Matter between the Uchiha Clan and Uzumaki Clan, you can't interfere. That is unless you wish to alienate the Shinobi Clans by interfering in clan business you have no part of?" Mikoto said rhetorically

That made the Hokage curse mentally. If what Mikoto said was true then there was nothing he could do, as it is a matter between the Uzumaki Clan Head and Uchiha Matriarch, and if he tried denying Mikoto guardianship of Naruto it'd be seen as him abusing his authority.

"If that's all I'll be taking my leave." Said Mikoto exiting the office with Naruto in hand

Walking through the tower Mikoto smiled down at Naruto, who was sleeping soundly.

'Oh you are just the cutest, I'm sure Satsuki-chan will like having another brother, one her own age as well.' Mikoto thought thinking about her newborn daughter

*Timeskip-Eight Years*

"Naruto-nii are you almost done!?" Said eight-year-old Satsuki Uchiha looking to her adopted brother

The two had just finished their first day at the Academy and Satsuki was ready to go home but Naruto wanted to stay longer to practice his Shurikenjutsu, wanting to get better at throwing weapons.

"Just go on ahead Satsuki-chan, tell Aunt Mikoto I'll be back in a few moments." Naruto said smiling at his adopted sister

"Ugh, fine! But don't come to me when Kaa-san shows up and drags you back." Satsuki huffed before she began running back to the Uchiha compound knowing they were already late as it was

'We're gonna be in so much trouble.' Satsuki thought

Though Satsuki suddenly stopped and looked up at a wooden post.

'What was that?' Thought Satsuki swearing she saw someone crouched on top of the post

That's when she noticed something worrying.

"Why're the lights off? It's to early for everyone to be asleep already." Satsuki said now worried about what was going on

Running forward Satsuki made to turn down the main street only to stop in horror at what she saw.

Bodies lying on the ground, blood splattered everywhere, and weapons scattered everywhere.

'Wh-what is this?! What happened?!' Thought Satsuki horrified seeing her clan members dead

"Oh no, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Satsuki said immediately running home worried of what might have happened to her family

Arriving home Satsuki saw it was dark and eerily quiet worrying the girl more.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Where are you." Satsuki said running in not bothering to take her sandals off

Checking all the rooms, Satsuki's worry and fear only increased when she found them all empty. Satsuki then heard a loud thump coming from somewhere in the house.

Running towards where she heard the noise and ran inside the room where it came from, only to freeze at the sight before her.

"No, Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Satsuki said

There lying on the ground were her parents dead. Stepping forward slowly Satsuki felt tears in her eyes.

'No, this can't be real. Please don't let this be real!' Satsuki pleaded mentally

Satsuki gasped when someone stepped into the light, before realizing it was her brother Itachi.

"Itachi. Tou-san and Kaa-san, everyone, they're all- I don't understand! Who did this?!" Satsuki demanded only to freeze when a Shuriken whizzed passed her embedding itself in the door

Grunting in pain when a cut appeared on her arm, Satsuki looked at Itachi in hurt and betrayal.

"Nii-san, I did you-" Satsuki began only to stop when she saw the blank look her brother had rather than the usual smile he gave her

"Itachi, what've you done?" Said Satsuki beginning to realize who was responsible for this

"Foolish little sister. I almost pity you." Itachi stated closing his eyes, Satsuki frozen in terror

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Itachi opening his eyes revealing three spiraling curves around the pupil

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said locking eyes with Satsuki

Suddenly Satsuki found herself back outside only everything was black and white, while the sky was red.

Gasping in horror Satsuki began witnessing Itachi killing everyone, over and over again.

"No, please, stop it! Itachi please stop it!" Satsuki pleaded closing her eyes but she could still see everything happening

Then just as quickly as it happened it was over and Satsuki was back in front of Itachi standing over their parents bodies. Falling to the ground Satsuki panted from excursion and exhaustion at what she just saw.

"Why? Why did you do this Itachi?" Satsuki asked her eyes shadowed by her hair

"To test my abilities." Stated Itachi remorselessly

"To… test your abilities." Satsuki repeated gritting teeth

"You did all this, killing every one of our clan members, to test yourself…" Said Satsuki suddenly charging towards Itachi

"… You killed everyone!" Satsuki shouted in anger

She didn't get far when Itachi buried his fist in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she coughed up spittle. Falling to the floor Satsuki whimpered in pain. Lifting her head Satsuki stared right at her parents dead and bodies, causing tears to stream down her face.

Gasping in fear when Itachi step in front of her, Satsuki shakily looked up at him in fear.

'I'm scared.' Satsuki thought scrambling to get up and running away

"Please! I don't wanna die!" Satsuki screamed running through the compound before a thought struck her

'Naruto! He's at the Academy, but what if he comes back, what if Itachi kills him to!' Satsuki thought in terror at losing the only family she had left

Her lapse in thought cost her as she tripped falling to the ground. Shakily Satsuki looked up only to see Itachi standing in front of her.

"Please don't kill me." Satsuki pleaded

"Foolish little sister you aren't worth killing." Said Itachi

"But if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me, and cling to your pathetic life. And when you have the same eyes as me come find me." Itachi said turning to leave

"Itachi…" Muttered Satsuki gritting her teeth, while Itachi stopped and looked to her

Only for a Shuriken to fly past him while cutting his headband, much to his surprise. Even more so when Satsuki looked at him with a pair of Sharingan eyes with one tomoe in each.

"… I will kill you. I swear it." Satsuki said glaring at him in hatred before she was overcome by exhaustion

The last thing Satsuki seeing was her brother looking at her with tears in his eyes before darkness took her.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Satsuki's eyes blinked open several times adjusting to the light shining in her eyes.

'What? Where am I? Am I dead?' Satsuki thought opening her eyes fully this time

Looking around Satsuki saw she was in a hospital room. She then noticed another occupant in the room, she saw it was Naruto sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

'Naruto-nii, how long has he been here?' Satsuki wondered

"He's been here the entire time after he learned what happened." Said the Sandaime entering the room to see Satsuki looking at the sleeping Naruto

'So, it really happened. He killed them all, Kaa-san, Tou-san, everyone.' Satsuki thought clenching the blanket in her hands

The sudden noise caused Naruto to begin stirring in his sleep as he began waking up. When he was awake the first thing Naruto saw was Satsuki sitting up awake.

"Satsuki!" Naruto yelled jumping up and wrapping his arms around her

"You're alright! I'm so sorry, I should have been with you instead of letting go alone!" Said Naruto tears happiness and sadness streaming down his face, happiness because Satsuki was finally awake and sadness at what's happened

Satsuki didn't react immediately react still in shock at the realization Itachi really did kill everyone. Though she eventually snapped out of it and leaned her head against Naruto's chest simply basking in the warmth of the embrace.

Smiling at the scene the Hokage decided to leave the two alone and prepared to leave the room but still had something to tell them.

"You both have been excused from the Academy for a few days to mourn and cope with… everything." 'It's the least I can offer.' Said the Sandaime adding the last part mentally knowing this tragedy is partly his own fault

He can only imagine the pain Itachi is going through.

Soon it was just Satsuki and Naruto left in the room, both simply being there for the other.

'At least I still have you Naruto-nii." Satsuki thought contently

*Timeskip-Six Years*

'Alright I passed!' Naruto cheered mentally with his new forehead protector

He was able to pass thanks to learning the Earth Clone and Water Clone Jutsu's from the Uchiha Clan Library, which he was able to use instead of the regular Clone Jutsu. It might have taken hours of practice but he was finally able to use them and now he finally graduated.

Reaching the entrance of the Academy Naruto saw Satsuki standing there waiting for him.

"Satsuki-chan!" Naruto called out getting her attention

Looking Satsuki saw running towards her with a wide smile on his face and a headband, much to her relief.

'He passed thank goodness.' Satsuki thought

"Satsuki-chan, congrats on passing! Let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate!" Naruto said, Satsuki crossing her arms and looking away with a scoff

"Of course I passed, what else did you expect. And find we can go to Ichiraku's, but you'll only get five bowls at the max." Satsuki stated, Naruto frowning at that

"But-" Started Naruto only to stop at Satsuki's glare

"Alright." Naruto muttered

"Good. Now let's go." Said Satsuki

They prepared to leave but Satsuki stopped when she heard some villagers talking.

"Look at it, acting all proud."

"I know, I can't believe the Hokage let it graduate, let alone still associate with Uchiha-sama."

"Yeah, he probably only passed by mooching off her, like a leech."

These words made Satsuki freeze as her eyes were shadowed by her hair and clenched her fists. When she looked up her eyes now showed a fully matured Sharingan, only her eyes were now missing their usual luster and looked dull, along with possessing a dark and wicked glint.

Turning slowly Satsuki saw the ones that were talking were some of the civilian students parents, her Sharingan instantly memorizing their hideous faces that looked at _her_ Onii-san in such a way.

'These worthless mutts, they dare say such things about MY Onii-san. The only thing they deserve is a slow and painful death.' Satsuki thought her hand moving towards her kunai pouch

However Satsuki was pulled from her murderous thoughts when Naruto grabbed shoulder and looked at her in concern.

"Satsuki-chan are you alright, you kind of froze up?" Asked Naruto worried something was wrong

Turning her head towards him slowly Satsuki's eyes went back to their usual black and regained their luster.

"I'm fine, I was simply thinking who our sensei and third teammate will be. Nothing you should worry about." Satsuki said dismissively

"Okay, if you say so. Now come on lets go, I'll race you to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said immediately taking off running

Satsuki shook her head in amusement smiling at Naruto's retreating form, before running after him. Though she gave one last glance to the villagers who were talking with narrowed eyes, activating her Sharingan to remember their faces one las time.

She'll take care of them, she'll take care of anyone that hurts or badmouths her precious Onii-san.

*Later*

Inside an empty warehouse several people began waking up from a forced sleep. When they woke up and noticed several things. First they weren't in their homes, second they were all tied up, and third they had all been stripped naked. When they all noticed this all of them began shouting to be let go or trying to call for help from anyone that could hear them.

Though when they heard humming, a low disturbing humming that sent chills up their spines and filled them with fear. Their fear only increased when it was accompanied by singing.

 _"Hush little baby_

 _Don't say a word_

 _And never mind that noise you heard_

 _It's just the beast under your bed_

 _In your closet_

 _In your head_

 _Hush little baby_

 _Don't say a word_

 _Just ignore the singing bird_

 _Or I might just snap its neck_

 _And if that bird will die_

 _Momma's gonna make you cry_

 _And if you try and scream_

 _Momma's gonna tear out your spleen_

 _And if you go and tell_

 _Momma's gonna send you to hell_

 _And if that just won't work_

 _Momma's gonna make you hurt_

 _And if you just don't stay_

 _Momma's gonna make you pay_

 _And if you promise to run_

 _Don't worry Momma will have you hung."_

By the time the song finished all the people were shaking in terror. Even more so when their apparent captor stepped into the light, revealing a teenage girl, given the long black hair, wearing a black featureless mask revealing only glowing lusterless red eyes. Her attire consisting of black rubber gloves, black boots, and an apron with brown stains on it.

"Pl-please let us go, w-we pr-promise we wo-won't say an-anything." One person pleaded flinching when the girls eyes turned to the

The girl said nothing before pulling out a hatchet from behind her, terrifying the people more. The girl moved to the one that spoke and grabbed them by their hair and dragged them off into the darkness, all while the person screamed in horror and pleaded her to let them go.

The ones left behind could only listen in horror as they heard a chopping sound, muffled screams of agony, and occasionally a deranged giggle, until finally silence.

When the girl returned the captured adults screamed in horror seeing blood dripping from her hatchet, and staining her apron making them realize the brown stains were old blood splatters.

This process continued for nearly an hour, the girl would drag someone off, followed by the sound of her killing/torturing them, then returning and taking another person.

Finally it was down to just one person, a woman who was crying her eyes out at what fate awaited her.

'Please I don't wat to die, I don't want to die, Kami please don't let me die!' The woman mentally pleaded

Soon the girl returned and grabbed the woman who screamed in protest.

When they arrived at their new destination the woman scream in horror seeing the mutilated and cut bodies of the other captives, while a bloody table lay on the center of the room. The girl dragged the woman to the table and strapped down to it.

"Why… why are you doing this?!" cried the woman

The girl paused for a moment before continuing and placing a gag in the woman's mouth. The girl then moved over to a table of bloody tools and grabbed a hacksaw before holding it over a lit flame to heat the blade and to cauterize the wounds.

Wouldn't want her passing out or dying from loss now would we.

The girl then moved to the restrained and gagged woman, who released several muffled screams when she saw the hacksaw. Ignoring her struggles the girl moved to the woman's legs and held them steady before immediately beginning to saw off her feet.

The woman screamed in agony as the heated blade cut through her flesh cauterizing the wound as it did stopping her from bleeding out. Once both her feet were cut off the girl did the same with the woman's calves and thighs.

Finally both the woman's legs were completely cut off, while the woman looked dazed and ready to pass out. The girl then proceeded to do the same to her arms, cutting off the hands, forearms, and upper arms off piece by piece, until the woman was just a head and a torso.

The girl then looked the woman over and nodded once. She then moved up and leaned her face over the woman's locking eyes with her, then taking off her mask revealing the face of Satsuki Uchiha, much to the woman's shock and horror.

"You asked why I'm doing this, because you mutts talked badly about my Onii-san, and nobody. Talks. Bad. About. My. Onii-san." Satsuki said with a deranged smile and twisted gleam in her eyes

She saved this mutt for last as she was the one who called her precious Onii-san a leech.

Satsuki then drew the saw across the woman's throat splattering blood across her face, not that she cared as she watched the light leave her eyes.

When she was dead Satsuki began giggling wickedly. Grabbed the woman's body parts she tossed them into the pile of the others along with her gloves, apron, mask, tools, and anything else incriminating.

She no longer needed any of the stuff, now that she and her Onii-san were ninja people were less likely to talk bad about him, they'd probably still do it but if Satsuki killed everyone that talked bad about her Onii-san they'd likely be the only two left in Konoha.

'That'd be wonderful.' Satsuki sighed dreamily

Just her and her precious Onii-san, with no one to get between them ever again.

'Another good thing is, as Ninja we're both considered adults. Which means now we can do all sorts of fun and taboo activities.' Thought Satsuki giggling in glee at the thought at now being able to seduce her Onii-san

She bought several outfits just for this!

But back to the matter at hand Satsuki went through handsigns before unleashing a massive fireball engulfing the bodies and everything she threw in. She'll let it keep burning destroying the warehouse as well, there by destroying any evidence of what she's done here over the years.

Leaving the warehouse Satsuki made her way back to her and Naruto's shared apartment.

Upon arrival Satsuki snuck back in and quickly went to take a shower to wash all the blood off, she didn't worry about waking her Onii-san, he's a heavy sleeper.

'I learned that the fun way.' Thought Satsuki smiling with a glazed over look in her eyes

She didn't go to far, she wants her Onii-san to be fully awake and conscious when they do the deed.

Once she finished Satsuki got out one of her special outfits. A sheer black nighty that showed off her body and matching black lace panties.

Putting it on Satsuki quickly and quietly snuck into Naruto's room, smiling when she saw he only slept in his boxers. Carefully climbing into bed next to him Satsuki sighed in contentment resting her head on his chest.

Satsuki didn't care what came their way, as long as she had her precious Onii-san by her side.

And she'll kill anyone that tries taking him from her.

Unknown to Satsuki and Naruto a darkness began leaking out of her and going into Naruto making the blonde shuffle in his sleep before relaxing.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Satsuki is a Yandere and Tsundere obsessed with Naruto, to the point she will murder anyone who insults him. Like I said it's gonna get dark, but that's what makes it interesting you never know who's going to be Satsuki's next victim. And it looks like Naruto won't be the nice guy for long either. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Satsuki moaned in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down her precious Naru-kun's length.

'Onii-san, I wish you were awake for this, to see my love for you.' Satsuki thought her eyes looking up at Naruto's still sleeping face hearing him moan in his sleep

Satsuki had gotten up not to long ago and had immediately felt something poking her, which she found was her Onii-sans morning wood. It didn't take Satsuki long before stripping off her nightie and panties and begin stroking him before taking him in her mouth. This wasn't the first time Satsuki's done this while Onii-san was sleeping, while she'd prefer to have done it while he was awake she didn't want to scare him with her forwardness. Plus Satsuki felt she's gotten much better after her first awkward attempt given the sounds she's heard her Naru-kun making.

Feeling he was reaching his limit Satsuki began sucking faster until finally Naruto released his load which she swallowed eagerly before pulling away with the rest hitting her face and her breasts.

'It's so much and still so delicious.' Satsuki thought scooping of the cum of her face and licking it off

Now moving on to her favorite part Satsuki straddled Naruto's waist and began rubbing her pussy on the underside of his dick. Moaning as she grinded against her Onii-san Satsuki began fondling her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples.

'Onii-san, Onii-san, Onii-san, Naru-kun!' Satsuki thought as her moaning grew louder until finally with a loud moan she climaxed over her Onii-sans dick while he also came again though his load hit his stomach and chest

Panting Satsuki smiled in pleasure before getting down and began cleaning Naruto's member of her juices, not caring they were her own, and his own off his chest and stomach. Once she had gotten every last drop she pulled up his boxers and tucked him back into bed. Seeing she had removed all evidence of what she just did Satsuki nodded in satisfaction and picked up her panties and nightie from the floor.

Though before she left the room she leaned down and kissed the sleeping Naruto on the edge of his lips before giving a seductive smirk.

"While I'd love nothing more than for you to pound me senseless Naru-kun, I want you to be awake for our first time." Satsuki whispered

"Though I wonder you'd react if you found out what I've been doing for years. Would you have to punish your naughty Imouto, throw me over your knee and spank me, tie me up and drive me crazy by denying me pleasure, or maybe just bend me over and destroy my naughty pussy." Satsuki purred seductively before giggling with a dazed look in her eyes as she thought up more and more punishments her Onii-san would give her

She might just tell him what's she's been doing if he'd do even half those things to her.

Licking her lips Satsuki exited the room to go clean up in the shower, though if her imagination kept she'll be taking longer than usual.

*Hokage's Office*

'I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm getting to old for this shit.' Hiruzen thought tiredly as he went over more reports of yet more villagers disappearing

This wasn't the first type of reports he's gotten, Sarutobi has gotten several reports of villagers either disappearing or being found murdered, this latest group made the disappearance/murders now over five hundred. Hiruzen had looked over the reports multiple times hoping to find a connection between the victims, but there was nothing that connected them, not age, gender, profession, nothing. The only thing they all had in common was all of them at one point or another either verbally or physically attacked Naruto because of the Kyuubi sealed in him.

Thinking about the fox made the Hokage grow solemn at the thought of his successor Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and their orphaned son. After the sealing but before Mikoto took Naruto in, Hiruzen had planned to reveal Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki as Minato's last wish was his son to be seen as a hero for holding back the fox. But after Mikoto took Naruto in and placed him under the protection of the Uchiha Clan, Sarutobi decided against it not wanting to alienate the Uchiha further after they had just been moved to the outskirts of the village.

So for the first four years Naruto had a relatively normally childhood with people unaware of his status as a Jinchuuriki, that is until one day someone had leaked the information to the village populace thus finally giving the villagers a target to release four years of anger and sadness on for the Kyuubi attack. And while he didn't have any proof Hiruzen just knew Danzo had been the one to leak Naruto's status, his old team likely feeling vindictive at losing the chance to take Naruto into his Root program and train him to be an emotionless weapon completely loyal to Danzo himself.

The Uchiha Clan mostly shielded Naruto from the hate, usually Itachi, Shisui. Izumi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. But after the Uchiha Massacre the villagers became emboldened to finally attack Naruto, given he no longer had a clan protecting him, with Satsuki and technically Naruto being the last loyal members of the Uchiha Clan.

Strangely enough it was after the villagers started acting on their hatred towards Naruto did the murders and disappearances start happening. Everyone was all to eager to point fingers at Naruto as the culprit, given all those that were killed or vanished ere those that have expressed hatred to Naruto. But Hiruzen dismissed these accusations knowing the villagers would blame Naruto for anything they could think of, not to mention the lack of proof and alibis Naruto has. While Hiruzen didn't think Naruto himself would commit these murders he wasn't sure if the Kyuubi could be taking control of his body and doing the killings itself, but the Anbu Sarutobi's had follow him have all reported Naruto either training, at the Academy, at Ichiraku's, or with Satsuki at the time of the murders. Thus the Kyuubi wasn't responsible, but that still change the fact there was an unknown murderer on the loose.

'If this person isn't found soon, I fear that we'll be experiencing a dramatic drop in the population soon.' Hiruzen thought in worry

If this person was targeting people that hate Naruto then the list of potential victims would include all but a handful of people in Konoha.

The Hokage was pulled from his thoughts when his office door opened and in walked Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi, reminding Hiruzen of a more recent problem.

"Report." Ordered Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama. After some interrogation we learned that Mizuki has been a spy for Orochimaru and was planning to deliver the Forbidden Scroll to him. We also learned that his fiancée Tsubaki knew about his allegiances but said nothing." Ibiki reported, Hiruzen nodding

The other night it was discovered one of the Academy Instructors, Mizuki, tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll but was quickly apprehended and sent to Ibiki and Anko for interrogation. It angered the Hokage that Mizuki was working with his wayward student, even more so that he was unaware of it, who knows what other spies Orochimaru has lurking in the shadows.

"Well done. Continue your interrogation Ibiki, find out everything you can, see if Mizuki knows of any other spies in the village or any bases Orochimaru has. Once you've found out everything you can, execute Mizuki. Anko find Tsubaki and place her under arrest for aiding and harboring a known traitor." Hiruzen commanded

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Both said before shunshining away to complete their given tasks

Once both had left the office doors opened once more and entered all the soon-to-be Jonin Sensei for the Academy Students that passed their exams.

'Except Kakashi.' Hiruzen groaned mentally knowing they'll have to wait at the least an hour before Kakashi shows up with one of his excuses

The Hokage really wishes he could pick a successor so he can pass these problems to whoever he can trick into taking the job off his hands.

*With Naruto and Satsuki*

"Whew he made it on time." Naruto stated relieved he and Satsuki arrived to class before Iruka

"Well we would have gotten here sooner if you hadn't overslept." Said Satsuki crossing her arms while ignoring the fact she's likely partly responsible after her private activities

"It's not my fault, I just felt really tired this morning. I don't know why." Naruto muttered

"I've told you before not to train so hard you'll just tire yourself out and end up sleeping in. Maybe you'll start listening to me more from now on." Satsuki said

"Yeah, yeah. Also did you really have to throw out all my jumpsuits?" Asked Naruto with an annoyed expression

"Yes! I let you wear those in Academy because we weren't ninja, now we are and it was time to ditch the orange. Besides the new clothes suit you." Satsuki said subtly eying Naruto up and down

After she'd taken her shower Satsuki had immediately thrown out and incinerated all of Naruto's bright orange jumpsuits, as not only were they offensive to her eyes and did nothing to suit Naruto himself, they were just plain hideous to look at. She had then taken out all the outfits she had bought preemptively for Naruto for when they became ninja.

The outfit he was currently wearing were black Shinobi sandals that went halfway up his calves, black pants with dark red stripes down the sides, a dark red long sleeve shirt with mesh armor underneath, and a zipped up black vest with a high collar twin long coattails and red lining.

He looked quite dashing in Satsuki's honest opinion, it also helped that the shirt was skintight and showed off his growing muscles.

"If you say so." Naruto said looking at his new clothes with a frown

While he'd have preferred orange he guessed black and red was a good color scheme.

Just then Iruka walked in before giving a speech about how proud he was of those that passed and began listing off the teams. Satsuki blocked out all the teams being listed not caring where the mutts were placed, only as long she was on the same team as her Naru-kun.

"…Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said

"What! Come on sensei isn't there another team I can be on, please!" Kiba said nearly pleading

"Sorry Kiba, but the Hokage is the one that decides the teams, if you have a problem take it up with him, otherwise suck it up. Now Team Eight is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno your Jonin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi…" Iruka started again, while Kiba lowered his head groaning quietly

'Why, why did I have to be on a team with the creepy girl.' Kiba thought miserably glancing at Satsuki

The first time he saw Satsuki, which was the first day of the Academy, he had planned to try and show her how great of an alpha he was. That is until he felt he her aura.

A little known fact about his family, the Inuzuka Clan, was that they shared several qualities with their ninken, besides just enhanced senses and being more beast-like. They also had basic animal instinct that told them of danger nearby. And when he felt Satsuki's aura his instincts told him to just run in the opposite direction.

He didn't know what it was about the girl but the face she wore, the face she showed everyone else, it wasn't her real face. Kiba wasn't sure what Satsuki's real face was but he did know one thing.

It was pure darkness and evil.

Even worse Kiba's started getting the same feeling from Naruto that he got from Satsuki. It wasn't as bad as Satsuki's, more like the feeling he got from the more territorial ninken. A feeling that said, "I won't hurt you if you get close, but I'll tear out your throat if you piss me off". But recently he's felt darkness in Naruto start growing little by little, now it was nearly matching Satsuki's own dark aura.

'And I have to be on the same team as them.' Kiba thought banging his head against the desk Akamaru whimpering feeling the same as his partner

Meanwhile Satsuki gained a small smirk after hearing Kiba's complaint. Satsuki always found Kiba to be an amusing form of entertainment, given he was one of the few that managed to see past the mask she portrayed. While he didn't know about her true self per se, if he did Satsuki would have killed him years ago not wanting risk him telling anyone, he wouldn't have been the first child she killed. Anyway it was entertaining watching become nervous in her presence, his animal instincts likely telling him about the danger she posed to him.

'Besides it's better to have the mutt on our team, better than that pale-eyed stalker bitch.' Satsuki thought not so subtly glaring at the back of Hinata's head

Satsuki was aware of Hinata's infatuation for Naruto, a result of him helping her when she was being bullied a couple years ago. Thankfully Naruto was oblivious to these feelings, bless and damn his naivety when it comes to women, but that didn't stop the little bitch from stalking HER Onii-san. The only reason Satsuki hasn't done anything to the girl, and by anything she means artfully arrange her remains outside her clan compound, is because she's just gone as far as stalking Naruto.

'And she better keep it to that, otherwise the Hyuga Clan will be down an heiress.' Satsuki thought her eyes losing their luster at the thought

No one would take her Onii-san from her, no one.

*Later*

After had listed the rest of the teams one-by-one the Jonin showed up and took their students with them until only Naruto, Satsuki, and Kiba were left. Naruto and Satsuki sat next to each other, while Kiba sat as far away from the two as possible.

Satsuki, while appearing calm on the outside, was internally screaming in rage but not for the reason one might think.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Why couldn't it have just been me and Naru-kun on a team! Then it'd just be the two of us alone here, but no I have to deal with this stupid mutt!' Satsuki thought

If it had just been her and her Onii-san it would have been the perfect time to seduce him given their sensei's apparent tardiness, but she cant with the mutt. When Satsuki starts to seduce her Onii-san, it will be in private where it's just them, with no one interrupting.

But Satsuki is nothing if not patient, she'll get her chance soon enough.

Just then the door opened revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair, and most of his face covered except his right eye and wearing the standard Jonin uniform. This was Kakashi Hatake.

"Hm, my first impression of you all… I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before shunshining away

The three immediately all ran up to the roof, when they got there they saw Kakashi casually leaning against the railing with a small orange book out.

Seeing them arrive Kakashi motioned them to sit down and looked over his book slightly at them to get a read on his possibly future students.

'Hm, the Inuzuka from what I've heard has got a good grasp of the beginner Jutsu's of his clan thanks to his mother and sister, he could be good as either tracker thanks to his enhanced senses, though he's also known to charge in recklessly and is quick to anger, he'll need to get a better hold on his emotions. Naruto knows a couple Fire, Earth, and Wind Jutsu thanks to the Uchiha library, along with being pretty good at stealth and Shurikenjutsu, he'd be a definite heavy hitter thanks to his large Chakra pools and stamina, not to mention if he ever starts learning to control the Kyuubi's power, he also used be rather loud and pulled pranks all the time but appears to have calmed in recent years. Now Satsuki…' Kakashi stopped as he looked at the third and sole female member of the team

He honestly couldn't get a read on her, he knew she knew a few Fire Jutsu and Shurikenjutsu, but that's it. Kakashi has seen her around the village, usually with Naruto, but he feels like he hasn't _seen_ the real Satsuki. The Jonin couldn't explain it but whenever he saw her he as reminded of her mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

What few people knew, and those that did tried to forget, was Mikoto had been elite Jonin rivalled only by her husband Fugaku and Naruto's own parents, Minato and Kushina. She had been known as the "Dead-Eyed Killer", as whenever she went into battle her eyes just lost all sense of life and she would become an emotionless killing machine, she didn't speak, didn't react if she was injured, hell Kakashi believed she stopped breathing entirely the first time he saw her like that. Then when the fighting ended she'd go back to normal and act like nothing happened.

It had even been like that with Kushina, though where Mikoto came emotionless, Kushina became a battle maniac laughing all the while she butchered her enemies leaving nothing but a blood-soaked battlefield and a lot of limbs. As expected from someone known as "The Evil Uzumaki".

'Though sometimes I wondered, were the faces they wore in public there real faces or just masks they wore to hide the darkness underneath.' Kakashi thought eyeing Satsuki and Naruto

Looking at them reminded Kakashi way too much of Mikoto and Kushina, he can only hope they didn't inherit their mother's darkness.

"Alright, lets start thing off by introducing each other, give your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and don't like other things, my dream for the future… I have hobbies." Kakashi said

'All we learned was his name.' The three thought

"Okay you next dog boy." Said Kakashi pointing to Kiba who glared at him for the nickname

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my likes are my partner Akamaru, my family and clan, and my friends, my dislikes are animal abusers, and traitors, my hobbies are training with my Kaa-san and Nee-san, walking Akamaru, and helping my sis at the animal clinic, and my dream is to be a great Clan Head." Kiba said, Kakashi nodding before looking to Naruto

"Okay you next blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Satsuki-chan, ramen, and learning new Jutsu, my dislikes are traitors, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and… I hate someone that almost took everything from me, my hobbies are training, and spending time with Satsuki-chan, my dream is… I don't really know, but I want Satsuki-chan fulfill her dream right now." Said Naruto

"And finally little miss sunshine."

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha, my likes are my idiot Onii-san when he's not being an idiot, tomatoes, and certain… activities that are private, I hate a lot of things, my hobbies are training, and my dream, my dream is kill a certain someone and live happily with the one I love where no one can ever hurt us again." Satsuki said, Kakashi tensing when he saw something

It was only for a moment, but when Satsuki said what her dream was, her eyes they became completely dead with no luster or light. But as quickly as the look appeared it vanished and her eyes returned to normal.

'I know my mind isn't playing tricks, that look… it was the same one Mikoto-sama got whenever she entered battle. But if that's true… Kami help us all.' Kakashi thought

Kakashi hoped he wasn't forced to see the rise of the next "Dead-Eyed Killer" and "Evil Uzumaki".

 **So, what did you think, good. Not much other than seeing Satsuki taking certain matters into her own hands, and other things~ and a little backstory on both Naruto's life and Mikoto and Kushina when they were active ninja, and they apparently have dark reputations of their own. How will this affect their children I wonder, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
